IMB Inem Mencari Butler
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Inem, perempuan asal Indonesia yang lagi susah nyari pembantu. Dengan bantuan author yang keren ini, jadilah fanfic aneh ini. Happy reading ! /maaf karena saya hiatus lama


**IMB = Inem Mencari Butler **©** Rainbow 'Walker' Castle  
Kuroshitsuji **©** Yana Toboso**

**Rating:  
**antara K+ dan T.

**Warning:  
**Cerita ini adalah fiksi belaka. Kesamaan nama tokoh, kelompok, acara, kejadian dan lain sebagainya hanyalah humor dan hiburan semata. Typo (maybe?), garing?

**Genre:**  
Humor/Drama

**Summary:  
**Inem, perempuan asal Indonesia yang lagi susah nyari pembantu. Dengan bantuan author yang keren ini, jadilah fanfic aneh ini. Happy reading~!

* * *

Di kota yang panas cetar membahana di Negara Indonesia, Negara yang konon (?) kaya akan budaya, suku, agama, bangsa, bahasa, serta dukun ini, pastilah mempunyai banyak penduduknya. Para pembaca diprediksikan akan bilang _"Gak! Banyak upil! Iya upil! Kita semua ini upil!"_ sambil memperagakan muka Nicolas Cage.

Oke, ngawur. Langsung saja kita ke kota yang disamarkan namanya, sebut saja Kota Tipuyuk. Asal nama kota ini sangat unik. Menurut para tetua yang masih unyu-unyu, dulu Raja di kota ini adalah orang yang suka menipu. Ia sangat suka mengajak orang menipu bersama dengan gaya kemayu. Jadilah nama kota ini Tipu-yuk. Mungkin tidak berguna untuk memberitahu ini, yah kalau kalian penasaran.

Di kota Tipuyuk, orang kaya memang terkenal. Terkenal jadi copet? Ya enggak dong! Mereka (orang kaya) sangat terkenal bak artis yang ada di tipi-tipi gossip. Nah, di urutan pertama untuk orang kaya ala on the spot, Nyonya besar dari keluarga orang kaya ini memang terkenal akan kekayaan yang melimpah (pembaca: ya iyalah bego. *facepalm*)

Nyonya besar ini mempunyai perusahaan pertambangan batu mulia. Segala batu mulia akan menjadi sumber kekayaannya. Mulai dari Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, Amethyst, Giok dan lain-lain. Tidak ada batu mulia yang menjadi dagangannya. Batu mulia yang paling laku keras adalah batu empang.

Kenapa batu empang? Karena batu empang itu sangat langka dan susah dicari. Hei, jangan remehkan batu empang! Apakah kalian tahu, bahwa batu empang-lah yang menjadi trend yang dicari-cari orang.

Karena eh karena, batu empang ini asli diambil asli dari empangnya (namanya juga batu empang! haha). Kesulitan mendapatkannya adalah poin utama (?) karena batu empang suka nyelip-nyelip diantara lele kuning yang sudah menjadi penghuni abadi empang. Konon, batu empang ini berkhasiat melancarkan BAB, jodoh lekong, otak mampet, dan penumpulan fungsi otak. Sungguh khasiat yang bermanfaat bukan!?

Nyonya besar ini sudah jomblo perak abadi. Saking abadinya, ada penghargaan untuk _jomblo-perak-abadi_ di lemari penghargaannya dan sekarang menunggu untuk _penghargaan-jomblo-emas_ dua puluh lima mendatang.

Bukannya para pria tidak mau dengannya, tapi Nyonya besar ini menginginkan pria yang baik, soleh, pekerja keras, sayang istri-anak, rajin menabung, berpenangkal pelet-santet, berbadan kekar serta bermuka shota. Sungguh tipe cowok yang unik seperti orangnya. Jika anda masuk kriteria yang disebutkan, silahkan mendaftar untuk melamar. Hitung-hitung bisa ambil hartanya, ups!

Dan—uh-oh! Bodohnya sampai lupa memperkenalkan nama Nyonya besar ini. Namanya seperti orangnya. Unik, langka, dan simple. Namanya adalah, Inem.

Mungkin kalian pikir ini adalah nama samaran, tentu saja bukan. Inem adalah nama asli Nyonya besar tersebut.

Bahkan keluarganya, saudaranya, semua mempunyai nama yang serupa! Penasaran? Itu akan diceritakan di kisah selanjutnya. Hei, jangan tekan tombol 'back' dulu dong…

Inem adalah pribadi yang kritis. Apalagi kalau sudah ketabrak truk choki-choki dan dirawat dirumah sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Terakhir kali ia bersikap kritis sewaktu ia lagi jalan-jalan dan ditabrak tiba-tiba sama gerobak es krim walls. Ia dirawat dirumah sakit tujuh hari.

Karena orang kaya yang punya rumah lebih dari satu dan luasnya kayak puluhan lapangan bola kalau disatuin, maka Inem membutuhkan pembantu rumah tangga yang banyak.

Pembantu-pembantu Inem ternyata membuat Inem jenuh. Ia bosen dengan pembantu yang kayak gitu melulu. Itu lho, yang gayanya selalu kuncit satu, pake daster batik warna gila ngejreng dan tak lupa lap kotak-kotak di bahu. Terus yang cowok pake kaos, celana dan peci bulukan kayak di acara komedi. Emang rumahnya tempat srimulat?

Akhirnya Inem membuat mereka (para pembantu) menjadi maid dan butler.  
yeah, tapi Inem ingin punya satu butler yang mengutamakan pelayanan Inem. Ngejagain, mecahin kasus, bunuh orang dan ngikutin kemana-mana kayak kebanyakan kartun-kartun Jepang.

Inem gak mau pelayan pria yang dirumahnya menjadi butlernya. Standarnya tinggi, ia nggak mau tukang kebun jadi butlernya. Takut kemana-mana bawa gunting taman kayak psikopat (namanya juga naluri (?) tukang kebun!). Lebih parah lagi kalau koki-nya yang jadi butlernya. Kemana-mana bawa wajan dan kompor, siapa yang repot?

Susah payah Inem berkeliling kesana-sini untuk mencari butler yang pas. Menyebarkan selebaran dan lain-lain. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kecewalah si Inem dengan pundung ala kartun-kartun Jepang.

Karena kepundungan yang amat sangat (dan dikarenakan gak dapet butler), Inem menjadi Hikikomori. Nggak mau keluar kamar dan membuat para pemban, eh—Maid dan Butler (biasa) menjadi resah. Setiap hari Inem berkeliling di dunia maya. Mencari sensasi baru dan mencari butler lewat dunia maya dan internet.

Tak sengaja Inem membuka situs Fanfiction. Semakin hari ia menjadi keranjingan baca fanfiction. Terutama berated dewasa. Maklum Inem sudah berumur untuk mempunyai KTP dan diizinkan nyoblos pas Pemilu. Jadi nggak diem-diem kayak kita-kita (saya dan pembaca) baca rate M—ups.

Suatu hari saat Inem membaca fanfiction yang bertitel berada di suatu provinsi Indonesia, ia tertarik dengan profile absurd yang tak lain adalah….

"Rainbow 'Walker' Castle…..hmm namanya menarik" kata Inem mencerna setiap baris di kolom Profile author yang keren ini. Dengan keisengan tingkat dewa gaje, ia mulai menelpon, mengirim e-mail, bahkan melacak author yang gak jelas asal usulnya ini.

"_Halo?"_ jawab seseorang diseberang

"Selamat siang. Apa anda Rain-B ?" kata Inem penuh sopan santun

"_Ya. Err—darimana anda tahu nomor saya?"_

"Itu tidak penting. Saya membutuhkan bantuan anda."

"_Bantuan? Bantuan apa yang anda maksud? Saya bukan TOKKYU ataupun SARS."_

"Kukira anda suka menolong sesama. Ayolah saya butuh bantuanmu."

"_Memangnya aku superhero apah? Pake sempak diluar sama topeng badut trus terbang nolongin orang?"_

"Bukan sih…tapi saya butuh bantuanmu!"

"_Maksa banget sih lu….selow aje nape, nyak!?"_ sahut Reinbi dengan logat Betawi. Inem tidak pantang menyerah (?)

"Ayolah, saya butuh bantuanmu."

"_Maaf, terlebih dulu anda siapa ya? Menolong kayak gimana? Kenal aja kagak!"_

"Saya Inem. Orang kaya yang terkenal di Kota Tipuyuk."

Hening, Reinbi (Rain-B) canggung mengawali pembicaraan. Diseberang, Inem sudah halo-halo memanggil lewat telpon bututnya..._tapi_ berlapis emas.

"Nah, setelah saya melihat fanfic abal anda yang Eufo—"

"_T-tunggu dulu! Jadi mau buat penpik!? Ogah! Ane mau hiatus!"_

"T-tapi Rain-B.. anda harus—"

"_Nggak! POKOKNYA HIATUS! Kalo mau buat fanfic. Silahkan cari korban (baca: author) lain! DADAH!"_

"Bawahan saya sudah ada di kediaman anda yang langsung membawa anda kesini!" ujar Inem setengah teriak. Sayangnya Reinbi tak mendengar itu karena sudah memutuskan jaringan telepon terlebih dahulu.

"_Tut…tut…tut…tut….preet."_

"Huh..dasar.." katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Entah pakai pedex atau je-en-e, Rain-B sudah berada di kediamannya dalam hitungan kurang dari dua menit. Inem yang baru pertama kali melihat rupa asli author (yang konon, dulunya siluman) Rainbow Walker Castle langsung berdecak kekaguman. Bukan kagum karena keren, tapi melihat ada siluman yang bisa menyerupai manusia dengan sempurna.  
Dengan tampang kusut sambil menenteng sebungkus besar cemilan ditangan kiri, Rain-B memakannya dengan kesal.

"Ck. Ga usah basa-basi. Cepet mau ngomong apaan!?" teriaknya tak sadar remah-remah cemilan bersemburan di muka Inem. Kasian dikau, nem.

Inem berdehem sebentar, "Begini… saya ingin punya butler. Tapi sampai saat ini belum saya dapatkan. Saya sudah sebarkan selebaran tapi tak membuahkan hasil…akhirnya saya menemukan anda lewat fanfiction" katanya lalu memfokuskan matanya ke Reinbi yang tangannya sudah melipat didepan dada. Bungkus cemilannya tampak terhimpit antara ketek dan tangan.

"Mencari butler? Hmp! mudah saja bagiku. Tapi ini 'kan fanfic. **Kita sudah ADA di fanfic** -_-"

"Ssstt! Jangan dibocorkan! Aduuhh…" ujar Inem

"Duh, _maap_. Ya ya ya….berhubung ehem! Baiklah aku tahu siapa yang dapat dijadikan butler anda. Sebentar aku menelpon seseorang dulu"

Reinbi menjaga jarak ketika sedang menelpon seseorang dan Inem hanya memandangnya sekaligus nguping. Yang ia dengar hanya sepotong-potong dan mendengar nama Yana Toboso disebut-sebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Setelah selesai, Reinbi pun menghampiri Inem lagi.

"Nah, pemainnya sudah beres. Tinggal apa imbalan dan keuntunganku jika aku membantumu?"

"Itu terserah anda. Keuntungan anda…ya itu imbalanmu" Inem bingung tapi segera menutupinya dengan lihai agar Reinbi tidak curiga.

'_Aku gak yakin bisa nggak curiga sama dia. Aku kan yang nulis fic ini… -_-'_ batin Reinbi.

"Hm! Untuk sementara ini, berikan aku stok cemilan selama aku membantumu lalu sisanya nanti saja dulu. Deal?" ucap si author keren ini menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalam deal (?) yang tanpa ragu langsung disambut oleh Inem.

"Deal" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Reinbi melirik papan dart yang tertempel di tembok. Ia pun menulis beberapa nama di potongan-potongan kertas dan menempelnya di papan dart dengan seenaknya.

"Rain-B, ruangan anda ada lantai 3 kamar nomor 5. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Inem tersenyum. Bener-bener tulus kayaknya. Reinbi menoleh kebelakang dan membalas senyum ke Inem.

Whuusssh!

Trak!

Panah dart barusan mengenai salah satu potong kertas. Salah satu 'pemain' yang disebut Reinbi tadi. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang menimpa si terpilih itu akan di chapter selanjutnya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda", Reinbi tersenyum misterius dan pergi menuju ruangan yang disiapkan Inem.

.

"_Jiah berasa kayak fanfic mafia -_- "_

.

Berakhirlah prolog yang pendek ini—**To Be Continue**

* * *

_**Omake?**_

Reinbi merasa seluruh badannya pegal-pegal. Ini gara-gara langsung dibawa ke tempat si Inem. Mana belum bawa cadangan cemilan saat berangkat pergi. Yang ia ingat sehabis ditelpon seseorang misterius bernama Inem, ada tamu yang mengetok pintu dengan tak sabaran.

Ternyata tamu-tamu itu adalah suruhan Inem yang bermisi (ceilah…) membawa Reinbi ke kediaman Nyonya besar Inem. Lalu gelap gulita dan terasa melayang. Mungkin ia dimasukkan kedalam karung beras. Sungguh aksi penculikan yang….absurd?

Kini Reinbi berguling di kasur empuk yang berukuran single bed. Tepat ketika ia ingin memakan permen jahe, pintunya diketuk dan masuklah Inem kekamarnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Hai, Rain-B ^^"

"ng… hai. Apa ada perlu lagi? Yang ditanyakan?"

"Ohonhonhon… sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan saya kemari" katanya lalu mendekat perlahan ke tempat tidur. Reinbi mengangkat kepalanya, curiga sama cara ketawa Inem yang mirip dengan personifikasi Negara Menara Eiffel tersebut. Yang merasa umurnya dibawah 15 tahun langsung merinding (?)

"Anda pasti lelah setelah kemari, iya kan?" Tanya Inem khas keibuan. Reinbi balas ngangguk dan membatin, _"Ya'iyalah! Wong dimasukin dalem karung beras!"_

"Sebagai hadiah, saya ingin memberikan ini kepada anda" Inem meraih kantong _blazer_nya untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu dibukanya didepan Reinbi. Terlihatlah cincin dengan batu kecil warna kuning di sana yang sekaligus membuat ekspresi Reinbi menjadi horror.

"Err….eh, uh, mbak? Uuh, Inem? Tahukah anda? Saya tidak yuri. Pacar sampe selingkuhan saya itu cowok semua. Walaupun saya merubah gender menjadi cowok, saya tetap memilih cowok." Kata Reinbi agak canggung.

Inem yang mendengar itu terlihat bingung dengan alisnya naik sebelah. "Apa maksud anda? Saya hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk anda"

"Wah? Yang bener nih? Makasih xD" Reinbi menerima cincin beserta kotaknya tanpa malu-malu. Lumayan dijual buat beli cemilan untuk 3 bulan mendatang.

Selang beberapa menit ia memandangi cincin berbatu kuning misterius, Reinbi bertanya, "Batu di cincin ini batu apa ya? Berlian?"

Inem menggeleng. "Saya mempunyai perusahaan batu mulia yang terkenal hampir seluruh Indonesia dan luar negeri. Tak ada batu mulia yang tidak saya jual"

Senyum Reinbi tampak melebar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu….batu mulia apa ini?". Di dalem pikirannya sudah bernada ringtone _Jessie J – Price Tag (?)_

_(It's about money. Money. Money!~)_

"Oh…itu. Batu mulia pada cincin yang kuberikan itu sangat langka dan mahal!"

Senyum Reinbi tampak semakin lebar. Membayangkan kisaran harganya ketika dijual nanti. Lumayan beli cemilan untuk bertahun-tahun! xD

"—Itu adalah batu empang" lanjut Inem sekaligus membuyarkan awan-awan _daydreaming_ bocah siluman hobi ngemil ini.

Bagaikan komik-komik Jepang, suasana menjadi canggung dan hening. Berlatarkan warna hitam dan putih serta titik-titik diatas kepala Reinbi.

_**End of Omake?**_

* * *

**Dibalik Layar IMB:**

Hahay~! Ketemu lagi! Gimana dengan Euforia Palembang yang publishnya barengan dengan fanfic ini?

Keinspirasi dari perbincangan antara saya dan adek-adek saya kemaren. Ngomongin plesetan-plesetan nama, eh kebawa-bawa Kuroshitsuji. Alhasil, langsung saya tulis dan voila! Ini hasil SKS! Sistem Kebut semalam! Padahal ada besoknya ada TO tapi baru publish sekarang :D

Btw, Saya jadi Oc di fanfic (lagi) ugh… akun DA ane sepiiii~ temani daku hei kalian yang dari Indonesiaaa~ #lebay ah #dor. Ah, apa para pembaca ada yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk anak berumur 16 tahun kebawah? Pekerjaan yang halal, tentu. Kalau ada beritahu ya? :D

Mau kasih saran, kritik, dan lain-lain? Hanya di #berasaiklan.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
